


Nightmare

by Hell_13th



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A bit Spoiler of Part 13, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Noctis is a good bro, Prompto need hugs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Bagi Prompto Noctis adalah cahaya di tengah kelamnya masa lalunya.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Accident Hurt/Comfort Drabble, because i'm just like that. lol  
> And yeah i fall to this fandom. Bye...  
> And Prompto is my sunshine boy that need to be protect. I love him maan...
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV (c) Square Enix

Malam itu adalah salah satu yang terburuk baginya. Mimpi buruk membangunkan dirinya dengan brutal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tubuhnya terbaring lurus di laboratorium dengan selang-selang liquid hitam yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tentang bagaimana ia menjerit kesakitan di bawah tatapan dingin orang-orang berjubah putih. Prompto merinding mengingatnya, rasanya bau klorofom masih melingkar di indra penciumannya.

Ia tahu itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk, tetapi memori yang begitu dalam ia kubur di pikirannya. Ia tak mau mengingatnya, sayang alam bawah sadarnya tak mau berkerjasama.

Prompto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, tangannya meraba ke meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponsel yang terletak di sana. Jari-jarinya yang gemetar mencoba mengetik sebuah pesan, lalu ia menggenggam erat benda itu. Membawanya pada pelukan di tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Kumohon balas, aku takut.."

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak rasional, jarum jam menujukan pukul 2 pagi. Orang yang dikirimnya pesan pasti tak akan membalasnya, orang itu jelas sedang tidur. Tapi nyatanya Prompto tetap berharap, karena ia percaya orang itu cahaya di tengah gelapnya dunianya. Dari mimpi buruk kelamnya masa lalunya.

Noctis selalu menjadi cahaya bagi dirinya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Noctis terbangun dengan suara getar ponsel di dekat wajahnya. Ia berkedip melihat cahaya layar ponsel yang menyengat matanya, saat akhirnya ia fokus barulah ia bisa membaca pesan di sana.

"Prompto?"

Menyadari itu pesan dari karibnya, sang putra mahkota Lucis itu langsung terbangun sempurna. Prompto tak pernah mengirim pesan tengah malam jika tidak terjadi hal buruk, pemuda itu tahu dirinya tak suka dibangunkan terlebih tengah malam.

'Noct,'

Itu isi pesannya, tapi Noctis tahu betul jika Prompto hanya ingin mengganggu tidurnya maka pesan si pirang tidak hanya satu. Prompto pastilah dikuasai anxiety dan menunggu dirinya membalas memastikan bahwa sahabatnya tak mengganggunya. Dan Noctis tak membalas melainkan menekan tombol panggil.

"Noct? Umm... Maaf."

Suara Prompto terdengar lirih, tidak enerjik seperti biasanya. Jelas kodisi sahabatnya tidaklah baik.

"Tidak apa, Mimpi buruk?"

_"Yeah."_

Noctis tahu perihal mimpi buruk sahabatnya, beberapa kali ia melihat pemuda itu terbangun paksa dari tidurnya saat Prompto menginap di apartementnya. Noctis sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama, dan mereka saling mengerti juga menenangkan tiap kali itu terjadi.

"Mau menceritakannya?"

"Umm... Menyeramkan... Maaf."

Dia tak pernah memaksa, meski ia selalu menceritakan perihal buruknya. Ia takkan memaksa Prompto tentang hal yang tak mau ia katakan atau rahasiakan. Baginya Prompto tetaplah Prompto meski dengan segala hal yang disembunyikannya. Noctis bukan tak peduli, hanya saja sesuatu terkadang seperti kotak pandora yang lebih baik tak dibuka.

"Bagaimana kalo aku ke rumahmu?"

"Ignis akan membunuhku, Noct dan ini tengah malam."

Ada tawa dalam kalimatnya dan Noctis sedikit lega Prompto sudah mulai tenang.

 _"Well_ , aku tak bisa tidur dan kudengar Insomnia di malam hari begitu indah, aku ingin melihatnya."

Bohong.

Mereka berdua tahu itu bohong. _Hobby_ Noctis itu tidur, bohong besar jika ia tak bisa tidur. Tapi mereka berdua juga tahu Prompto tak akan menyangkalnya.

"Okay, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab jika Ignis atau Gladio membunuhku. Itupun kalau aku selamat dari cara menyetirmu yang payah!"

"Hey! Aku tak seburuk itu! Huft, tunggu aku 15 menit okay."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Noctis yang agung!"

Noctis mendengus dengan sebutan itu, tapi ia pun lega sahabatnya telah kembali ceria.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Prompto menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tahu telah menyusahkan sahabatnya hanya karena sebuah mimpi bodoh. Namun, sekali-sekali saja ia ingin egois untuk membiarkan Noctis datang dan memberikannya ketenagan dengan kehadiran pemuda raven itu.

Membiarkan Noctis membawanya pergi dari masa lalu yang begitu penuh dengan rasa sakit.


End file.
